1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to deep fat fryers, and more particularly to fryers of the type shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,553 in which an impervious tray secured to a food basket is tilted with the basket and is intended to prevent food particles from entering the frying vessel or pot so that the particles may be caught in a filter basket to which they are drained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The impervious tray shown by the aforementioned patent has been found to have a drawback in the lifting of the basket and tray creates a suction of pressure differential in the body of oil which causes a great deal of crumbs, food particles and debris to flow outwardly over the side edges of the tray and therefore into the pot.